


Shades of Satin

by fancyfanstuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, OUAT 1x03, Regina's too horny to function, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/pseuds/fancyfanstuff
Summary: Dark blue looked good on Emma Swan, and for a moment Regina was distracted enough to forget that the blonde was snooping around in her affairs, again.A Fix-It Fic for 1x03.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	Shades of Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waknatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/gifts).



> Hiya!   
> I don't want to babble much, just one thing - this fic is a gift to my friend and supporter @waknatious, not only because she gave me the idea in form of a prompt on tumblr, but also because she's, you know, my friend and supporter, and I would be 1, lost and 2, completely unknown if it wasn't for her. So yeah, thanks W! Hope you like what I made of this.  
> And everyone else too, enjoy!

Dark blue looked good on Emma Swan, and for a moment Regina was distracted enough to forget that the blonde was snooping around in her affairs, again.

Then the circumstance that Emma was in fact wearing Regina's blouse caught up with her and she narrowed her eyes. So it wasn't enough that she was with Regina's son, in a hospital in Regina's town; now she also had somehow gotten access to Regina's clothes. 

The nerve, Regina thought as she turned away from the empty hospital bed, the coiling anger in her stomach flaring with renewed vigour. The nerve, to stroll in here, brazen and unashamed, parading a shirt that was more expensive than she could ever afford with those bounties she hunted down. The nerve, to look so casually beautiful against the drab colours of the walls around her. The nerve, and here Regina finally peeled her eyes away from Emma's form and settled her gaze on Mary Margaret's frightened face instead, the nerve to take Regina's breath away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, angrier than she'd intended to. Mary Margaret shrank back, and even Henry ducked his head. Only Emma seemed to be unaffected by her tone; her eyes were blazing into Regina's skull until she was forced to meet her gaze. 

When she did, she hardly suppressed a moan. Emma's stare was hard and intense, and it sent flashes of heat to the lower regions of Regina's body. For a moment, she was distracted enough to almost miss Henry's question.

"What did you do?" His voice was accusatory and hateful, and if Regina hadn't been so used to that tone by now, she would have flinched. As it was, she swallowed the heartache, and tore her eyes away from Emma's chest.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Emma chipped in. She'd crossed her arms, and Regina had to physically force herself not to let her gaze drop again.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," she replied, her voice surprisingly level. Emma's eyes narrowed, but Mary Margaret seemed eager enough to talk about her prince, and Regina was all too ready to leave Dr. Whale to defend her person, so that Emma's attention was soon drawn elsewhere. She shifted slightly in Regina's blouse, and Regina couldn't tell if it was because of its unfamiliarity or because she could feel Regina glancing at her. But with every shrug of Emma's shoulders or move of her arm, Regina's mouth grew drier and drier and she became increasingly aware that she would have to put an end to this situation quickly, or she would choke. 

So, as soon as Emma provided her with any chance of an out, she took it. 

"Just stay out of this, dear," she said. Emma lifted her eyebrows, and for a second, her eyes dipped down to where Regina's shirt was far more high collar than she usually preferred. She frowned.

Regina grabbed Henry by the shoulder. Her stomach was churning and her heart rate faster than usual, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. It was time to leave.

"Enjoy my shirt," she still couldn't stop herself from saying, leaning close enough to Emma to count the freckles on her cheeks, "because that's all you're getting."

She'd meant for it to sound like a threat, but it came out more breathless than she'd expected, and Emma Swan blinked at her as if she knew.

* * *

The memory of Emma's eyes lingering on her form was still strong when Regina got her blouse back. 

She found it in her closet one day, neatly put on the same hanger it was always on, and for a second the amount of thought Henry had obviously put into deceiving her sent a flash of hurt through her body. But even Henry couldn't cover the scent of cheap detergent the shirt emitted, or the soft creases in the satin that came from not ironing it the second it had dried. 

Regina wrinkled her nose, then pulled out her smartphone. The clock showed 6.30 and Regina revelled in the thought of ringing Emma awake that early in the morning.

She dialled swiftly, sent an almost covert glance to the door as if Henry hadn't avoided her room for months now, then focused on the dull beeping at her ear. It took Emma seven sets to pick up, and when she did, her voice was heavy with sleep.

"The hell, Regina." 

Regina smirked. "A good morning to you too, Miss Swan."

"You better have a good reason for this," Emma groaned, the anger making her sound marginally more awake. Then her tone changed. "Is everything alright with Henry?"

"Quite so." Regina rolled her eyes. "Though he's still got a cough from your nightly trip to the woods."

"I told you, he just came by himself. What should I have done, send him home alone?" Emma snapped, but Regina could detect a sliver of guilt in her words. The irritable thing was that it stirred a similar feeling in Regina. Because it had been her who'd just dropped Henry off at home, her thoughts preoccupied with tracking down Kathryn, preventing the reunion of Snow White with her Prince. Because it had been her who'd been neglecting Henry lately, too busy fighting Emma and the curse that was slowly unravelling.

She couldn't admit that to Emma though. "Yes, Miss Swan, that's exactly what any reasonable adult would have done," she said instead, hating the defensive edge in her voice. She was certain the Emma could hear it as well, but if she did, she didn't stress it.

"Whatever," came a sigh instead, then a yawn. "What did you want now?"

Regina sniffed, her fingers running over the soft fabric of the blouse in her hand. A picture of Emma, her curls golden against the blue, appeared before her inner eye. She swallowed, trying to push down the heat rising in her stomach. Yes, the shirt smelled like Emma and had creases all over, but she suddenly found she didn't mind all that much. 

"Henry requested to see you today," she said hoarsely, though Henry had in fact done no such thing. He had long ago stopped asking Regina, but Emma didn't need to know that. "I expect you to be here at three o'clock sharp."

Then she hung up before Emma could say another word.

* * *

When Emma rang the bell at 3:02, Regina had regretted her choice at least five times. In those two minutes alone.

She wore the crumpled blouse, and Emma's eyes flickered down once in confusion and then again, narrowed slightly, before she wet her lips.

"Is Henry ready?"

Regina shrugged, a nonchalant gesture that didn't betray the tension she felt. "He's not home. Please, Miss Swan, come in."

Emma hesitated and for a short, anxious moment, Regina thought she'd flat-out refuse. She could see Emma forcing herself not to look down at the blouse again. But then she nodded. "Sure." Regina was certain she didn't imagine the enhanced hoarseness to her voice.

She led Emma down the hallway and into her study, the very room they'd been in the first time Emma had brought home her son. On bad days Regina could still picture Emma sitting there, with her deer-in-the-headlights look, motherly concern etched all over her face despite the converse asseverations she'd made. 

On other days Regina pictured something else entirely. Something that included Emma wearing nothing but her hideous leather jacket that she was nervously tugging at even now.

"Can I offer you something?" Regina asked. She surprised herself with how cool her voice sounded as she walked purposefully over to the trolly laden with pitchers and bottles.

Emma cleared her throat and Regina could feel her gaze glued to the tight pencil skirt that Regina had chosen because it made her ass look spectacular. "Yeah, I could do with something strong."

"Oh, I don't think so," Regina said lightly, turning around with two glasses in hand. "You're not going to be inebriated for this." 

Emma flashed her a calculating look that caught Regina by surprise. She felt the coiling heat in her stomach grow and swallowed, suddenly feeling parched.

"Henry is not coming, is he?" Emma asked, rising slightly to accept the glass of water from Regina. Her eyes flickered down to the satin shirt again, taking in the way it was unbuttoned slightly further than appropriate.

"He's got chess club today."

"Which you already knew when you invited me over," Emma said slowly. She leaned back into the couch, taking a sip of water. Regina tilted her head, waiting for the question. Emma didn't disappoint her. "So why did you?"

"Why do you think?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Is this another one of your sick games?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Oh, Regina was enjoying this. Emma's expression darkening by the second, fury and hunger battling for dominion. Her cleavage revealed a patch of skin that was gradually reddening, and when she spoke again, her growl sent shivers down Regina's own spine.

"What do you want?"

"Payback, Miss Swan," Regina all but purred, stepping closer to Emma, too close, so that Emma had to crane her neck to still meet her gaze. "See, you ruined my shirt. It's only fair that I get to ruin yours."

Emma stood up abruptly. Normally, Regina hated her for being taller by two inches, but today it just sent a renewed flash of arousal through her body.

"And what makes you think I would consent to that?" Emma asked, leaning in. Her lips were bare breaths away from Regina's, and Regina could actually smell the flowery fragrance of her perfume. "What makes you think I'd let you?"

"I'm not asking for permission." Regina's voice was hoarse, and she stepped forward to kiss Emma. Except that Emma stepped back simultaneously. 

"Oh, but maybe you should," she said, and then she lifted her hand to put one single, condescending finger under Regina's chin. 

Regina barely suppressed a groan. Her heart rate was skyrocketing, yet she refused to acknowledge it. She might be horny, but she was also furious.

"Never," she forced out, lifting her chin only to have Emma's hand trail over her throat. Her eyes glittered with challenge.

"Never?"

All the reasons why Regina hated Emma Swan came back to her in that moment. She was obnoxious and reckless, and she took up space that wasn't hers to occupy. She was cocky. She was confident and provocative. And she always managed to get under Regina's skin, even now, as she slowly slipped out of her leather jacket to reveal a black tank top and bare arms.

"I loathe you," Regina growled. 

Emma smirked. "Dito." Again she leaned in, again her fingers sought out Regina, this time brushing over her shoulder, thumb resting lightly on Regina's collarbone. "Just ask," she whispered, no, urged. 

A shiver ran down Regina's spine, followed closely by a revelation. Emma needed this, ached for this, as much as Regina did. The hunger was there, in her touch, in her eyes, growing every second that Regina refused to speak. And that gave Regina the same power that Emma had over her. The power of denial.

So she stepped back. She watched Emma's face fall, her eyes widening in protest before she schooled her features into nonchalance. Regina bit back a victorious grin. 

"I'm not asking for permission," she repeated, before she slowly and deliberately popped open another button of her blouse. She felt the lace of her bra against her fingertips, the heat of Emma's glance on the back of her hand. "And do you want to know why?"

"Why," Emma croaked, then shook her head and tried again, her voice hardly firmer, "Why?"

"Because I don't have to." Another button. The air felt cool against the exposed bit of skin. "You want me."

Emma's lips parted, ready to protest but Regina wouldn't let her. She stepped closer again, dragging her eyes over Emma's form. "I want you." 

Emma let out a strangled sound, forceful enough that the wisp of air registered against Regina's lips. From the corners of her eyes, Regina could see her fingers twitching as if Emma could hardly restrain herself. 

Regina popped open one more button for good measure, then reached for Emma's hands to slide them under the satin cloth. They felt cool against her heated skin, and Regina let out a shuddering breath before she leaned in once more. This time, although her eyes were flashing dangerously, Emma didn't step back.

When their lips connected, it was in an almost timid kiss that harshly contrasted the boiling desire in Regina's stomach. It was soft and disgustingly sweet, and Regina had barely time to revel in the victory of finally having subdued Emma Swan, when it was already too little. 

She groaned, her frustration ultimately reaching the point where she stopped caring. Before she could do anything about it, however, Emma dug her fingers into the soft skin between her ribs. Apparently she felt as unsatisfied as Regina did, because her nails pressed just hard enough to elicit pain, and when Regina moaned, she grinned against her lips. 

A second later, Regina was being pushed down on the couch, Emma straddling her while popping open the final two buttons of the blouse. Suddenly, her hands seemed to be everywhere; in Regina's hair, pulling her head back to give Emma better access to her mouth, on her shoulder, impatiently brushing away the satin, around her hips, dragging her up only to grind down on her again. 

Pleasure flooded Regina, hot and breathless. This was what it had been all along, what Emma and she had been moving towards since day one. Heated stares and harsh comments, all the hatred, all the attraction, and everything culminated in this kiss. 

Before Regina could realise what was happening, Emma had gotten rid of the blouse. Her fingers were roaming bare skin now, every touch lighting a fire as she trailed the edges of Regina's lace bra. Regina's own arms were wound around Emma's waist, and she could feel the separate vertebrae as Emma bent down to push her deeper into the cushions. Her lips were leaving Regina's to trail open-mouthed kisses down her throat.

"I still - hate - you," she breathed out between the searing touches. Regina shuddered when Emma hit a particularly sweet spot. Then her lips curled into a smirk, and she pushed up, flipping them around.

"That's what I'm counting on."


End file.
